sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
European Combat Wrestling
European Combat Wrestling, oft auch einfach nur ECW genannt, ist eines von zwei aktuell aktiven Brands von SAW. Im Gegensatz zu seinem "realen" Counterpart Backlash, treten bei ECW ausschließlich frei erfundene Wrestler, sogenannte CAWs, auf. General Manager des Brands sind Mattitude Follower und Triple F bzw. deren Alter Egos General Manager Mattitude Follower und General Manager Triple F. ECW wurde 2008 ein Teil von SAW und ist mittlerweile das älteste noch aktive Brand der Promotion. Organisation Seit 2011 finden ECW Shows rund alle 3 Wochen statt. Dies ist eine deutliche Steigerung zu den Jahren davor. Auch wird es 2011 erstmals 3 eigenständige ECW Pay Per Views geben, anstatt wie bisher nur 2. Weiters gibt es bei jedem Big 5 PPV mindestens ein, manchmal zwei ECW Matches. Chef von ECW ist seit der ersten Show Triple F. Er legt die Cards fest und veröffentlicht sie, postet und archiviert die Shows, und trifft alle Bookingentscheidungen. Weiters gehen auch alle Segmente an ihn, und er stellt die Shows zusammen. Seit ECW#29 "Orangene Orang-Utan-Organe zu verkaufen" hat Triple F allerdings Verstärkung erhalten. Neben ihm gibt es bei ECW nun einen zweiten General Manager, den Mattitude Follower, dessen Spezialitäten im Tag Team Bereich liegen. Darüberhinaus erfüllt er aber natrülich auch noch andere Aufgaben und führt den Brand zusammen mit seinem routinierten Kollegen. Aufgenommen werden die Matches jedoch von AfRotaker, hochgeladen von Jack Crow. Daher müssen auch alle Anfragen die Aussehen, Moveset oder Entrance der Wrestler betreffen, an AfRo gerichtet werden. Interviewer von ECW sind Joey Styles und der realmansman. Roster Wrestler *AfRon *Ali Bin Way *Astaroth *Chayne Saw *Chris Connor *Cuban Pete *Cyrus *Dale Roscoe *Dan McBee *Daniel B. Wesson *Deron Gemini *FanStar *Fizzy McBlow *Flash Awesome *Fredy B *Hao Mi Ned *Hells Guardian *Horace Smith *Jack Crow *Jack Stone *Jay Saxay *Jens Samuel *Joe Connor *Johnny Jackpot *JT Hammer *Julan Madsen *Karl Bauer *Kid Austria *Leon Chame *Masaru Watanabe *Max Brandt *Michael Roxxx *Mickey Reyes *Papa Legba *Paul Brandt *Prof. Dr. Met *Randy Robinson *Sam Rogers *Thunderbolt *Tyr *Veh Khali *Ying *Young Tag Teams *Burnin' Steel *Max & Paul Brandt *Smith & Wesson *Team Crow *Team Power Elite *The Best Around *Thunder Rumba *Ying & Young Titel ECW European Heavyweight Title ECW Tag Team Titles ECW Breakthrough Title Bisherige Shows *ECW#1 "Aller Anfang ist schwer" *ECW#2 "Der Tag an dem der Anfang schon wieder lange her war" *ECW#3 "Party, Palmen, Wrestling und ein Bier" *ECW#4 "Millennium Final plus 8" *ECW#5 "INDIZIERT" *ECW#6 "Alles Roger?" *ECW#7 "Zu Zweit lebt sich's besser" *ECW#8 "Organe zu verkaufen" *ECW#9 "Orangen zu verkaufen" *ECW#10 "Orang Utan zu verkaufen" *ECW#11 "Mit Rolex am Bratwurststand" *ECW#12 reloaded "Tyr zum Erfolg" *ECW#13 "Deine Mama war nackt - Jabba the Hutt" *ECW#14 "Arbeitstitel" *ECW#15 "Roter Oktober" *ECW#16 "Wurstwasser mit Käsecreme" *ECW#17 "Mei Babba hat a Bananababberle an der Bladdn babbn" *ECW#18 "Stahlschlacht bei die Fischköpp" *ECW#19 "Bamm! Voll in die Fresse!" *ECW#20 "Unverhofft kommt oft - Prost!" *ECW#21 "Autozone - Get in the Zone - Autozone" *ECW#22 "Pizza, Pasta und Powerbombs" *ECW#23 "Dreh den Swag auf" *ECW#24 "Oh ein Fahnenmast ist umgefallen, ich bleib mal neutral und tu so als hätte ich es nicht bemerkt" *ECW#25 "Stammt dein Vater aus Polen, du siehst mitgenommen aus" *ECW#26 "Mei Mama macht mir meist M&Ms mit Mais, Möhren und massiven Milchmädchen" *ECW#27 "Jede Krake setzt eine Duftmarke, jeder Hai zwei" *ECW#28 "Rubbel die Katz" *ECW#29 "Orangene Orang-Utan-Organe zu verkaufen" *ECW#30 "Pommes mit Lockups" *ECW#31 "Tyrlich Tyrlich..." *ECW#32 "Monday Nitro - Tuesday Psycho" Kategorie:Brand